1. Technical Field
The present description relates to airplane actuation systems and, more particularly, to flight control actuator force equalization.
2. Related Art
Flight control systems have been the object of much effort directed toward enhancing the reliability and survivability of aircraft during flight.
Generally, commands are translated into electrical signals through the use of transducers that sense the inputs. The electrical signals produced by the transducers are fed to a flight computer, along with other data indicative of flight parameters. Based upon the data it receives, the flight computer generates signals designed to achieve the desired flight path commanded. These signals are transmitted electrically, in typical control systems, to actuator controller units.
The traditional problem encountered by aircraft flight control surfaces having multiple actuators is the ability to ensure that the actuators are positioned at relatively the same position to avoid the large forces that may occur due to actuator mis-positioning, which may lead to metal fatigue damage. Fatigue damage occurs for any force transient, no matter how limited in duration.